Heather (Nestea)
Heather jest jedną z oryginalnych postaci Totalnej Porażki. Brała udział w sezonie Totalna Porażka: Powrót na wyspę Wawanakwa, gdzie konkurowała w drużynie Pewnych Siebie. Charakter Jest to niezwykle inteligentna i atrakcyjna dziewczyna. Niestety także bezlitosną i bezwzględną w dążeniu do celu. Często posługuje się intrygami. Nie potrzebuje przyjaciół i miłości, pragnie tylko być popularna. W tym celu startowała w wielu różnych konkursach (wszystkie wygrała) i zajęła wszystko możliwe do obsadzenia funkcje w szkole (były potrzebne jej by pokazać się w najlepszym świetle). Ma poza tym młodszego brata, który ciągle robi jej niewybredne kawały. Kiedy chodzi o uczucia, stawia tylko na konflikty z innymi i zaprzecza, jakby kiedykolwiek z kimś się przyjaźniła. Jest tak zwaną "królową pszczół", a każdy ma padać do stóp dziewczyny. W przeszłości zdarzały się także momenty, w których jednak Heather nie do końca była jednak najpopularniejsza wszędzie, ale odmawia rozmów na ten temat, no chyba, że znajdzie coś w tobie, co jej się spodoba... Totalna Porażka: Powrót na wyspę Wawanakwa Heather pokazała swoje piorunujące wejście w odcinku Wracamy na Wawanakwę, co może pójść nie tak?. Od razu postanowiła być milsza, ale to tylko pozór, ponieważ irytuje wszystkich swoją paniką, kiedy zostali złapani w siatkę oraz zignorowała polecenia Blaineley, kładąc się na leżaku. Zaczęła się kłócić także ze Sky. Rozwija swoje skrzydła w odcinku W poszukiwaniu idealnej strategii. Jest opryskliwa w stosunku do wszystkich zawodniczek. Została przydzielona do drużyny Pewnych Siebie. Pozwoliła sobie na mały romans ze Stewart'em, ponieważ wiedziała, że jej kontrowersyjny charakter nie pozwoli jej przetrzymać długo obecności w etapie drużynowym. Za swoje odzywki zostaje wrzucona do wody przez Darwina, a następnie przez Phoebe po długiej wymianie zdań. Flirt bardzo się opłaca dziewczynie i fakt, że Sky wybucha złością oraz oskarża wszystkich dookoła za spowodowanie przegranej, tym samym nieco ratuje Heather od eliminacji. Jej imię zostało użyte w odcinku Jak Heather jest miła, to ja jestem księżniczką. Krytykuje Nastasię za gust muzyczny. Dostaje także bardzo żenujące pytanie w wyzwaniu i zostaje przez to wyśmiana. Jej zachowanie nadal nie podlega poprawie, a także kłóci się z większością uczestników. W jej głowie uroiła się także nowa strategia, która polegała na zmanipulowaniu Trentem. Cały czas brała udział w bójkach. Raz obrywała od innych, raz także zadawała ciosy pozostałym. Przez swoje akcje doprowadziła do przegranej. Aby nie dopuścić do głosowania, zamierzała otruć Blaineley, co jej się udało. Chwilę przed ceremonią wszyscy są pewni, że pozbędą się najgorszego koszmaru. Potrafiła nawet zniszczyć koszulę Darwinowi, jednak przez swoją głupotę ucięła swój kucyk i zaczęła wydzierać się na całą wyspę. Stewart, widząc makabryczne sprawowanie dziewczyny, odwraca się od niej. Heather była pewna, że jeśli nie ma prowadzącej, nie dojdzie do ceremonii, tym samym ponownie uchroniła się od eliminacji i wyśmiała poczynania swojej drużyny. Konflikty z uczestniczką nadal się pogłębiały, zwłaszcza w Sojusznicy są jak Tamagotchi, gdzie o mały włos nie udusiła Darwina, którego następnie wyrzuca z domku. Została upokorzona przez Phoebe w zadaniu, gdzie ta zmusiła ją do pocałowania dziewczynę w pośladki. Po tym, jak została wyśmiana przez Nastasię, w bardzo agresywny sposób zaczęła ją wyzywać. W odcinku Magia przyjaźni? Pomyliłam programy? było ukazane, jak Heather wciela swój największy plan w życie polegający na zmanipulowaniu Trenta. Udaje jej się to, natomiast zemdlała, kiedy dowiedziała się, że zadanie było prawdziwe oraz zwycięzcy otrzymali immunitet, co oznaczało ceremonię. Próbowała przegłosować Stewart'a, jednak plan zawiódł i to ona została przegłosowana. Szczęście zawodników nie trwało długo, ponieważ Blaineley po niedługim czasie przywróciła dziewczynę z powrotem do gry. Bardzo szybko zdołała obrazić wszystkich. Pewna obelga Nastasii spowodowała, że Heather wpadła na genialny pomysł, który obgadała z drugą manipulatorką tego sezonu, Phoebe. Współprace z Phoebe dają oczekiwane skutki w Połączenie? My i tak nie działaliśmy zespołowo. Obozowicze nie są świadomi tego, że konflikty obu dziewczyn są udawane, dzięki czemu mogą na spokojnie ze sobą współpracować i eliminować potencjalne cele. Heather wie jednak, że ona również ma za uszami wiele złych czynów, dlatego uważa, aby czasem ich plany nie obróciły się przeciwko niej. Decyduje się na zawarcie sojuszu z Rhett'em i z Trentem, jednak ta strategia od razu legła w gruzach, ponieważ Rhett zdecydował się na wyjawienie strategii Heather pozostałym zawodnikom. Każdy od niej się odwrócił. Próbuje jednak wzbudzić litość w niektórych, decydując się na zaatakowanie Phoebe jej własną bronią. Działania Heather opłacały się, kiedy Trent wyznał jej miłość. Był to kolejny element układanki i przewaga dziewczyny. Pomimo jej złego zachowania, poniekąd przyznała, że podobał jej się Rhett. Jej związek z Trent był według obozowiczów bardzo niesmaczny. Powróciła także do swojego klasycznego konfliktu z tzw. ”nową porąbaną gotką”. Rozpoczęła wciąganie swojego nowego chłopaka do brudnych zagrywek, jednak jego usposobienie na to nie pozwalało. Heather również ośmieszyła Trenta w wyzwaniu, jednak do tego się nie przyznała, ale również ośmiesza samą siebie, kiedy widzi wysokie noty Nastasii za jej seksowny występ. Udawanie miłości trwało w najlepsze. Dziewczyna przyznaje w Pokoju Zwierzeń, że jej uczucia wobec Trenta są w 100% fałszywe i to tylko strategia, aby móc się nim wysługiwać. Musi się zmierzyć ze wszystkimi przegranymi w Dezorientacja, impuls oraz konsekwencje, gdzie po raz kolejny jesteśmy świadkami jej nieprzyjemnych powitań. Znalazła odpowiedni moment (razem z Phoebe) na to, aby upokorzyć Trenta, zrywając z nim. Niestety, pojawił się problem. Sojusz z Phoebe ulega rozerwaniu, kiedy wychodzą na jaw głosy ujawnione przez Blaineley. Heather chciała przegłosować Kate i próbowała w tym celu namówić do tego Fatih'a, Scarlett i Trenta. Utrata szansy na zdobycie przewagi nad wszystkimi sprawiła, że Heather zaczęła przeklinać samą siebie w konfesjonale. Próbowała jeszcze raz na siłę zawiązać sojusz z Phoebe. Kolejny raz także bagatelizuje wyzwanie i mając szanse na uzyskanie immunitetu, zaprzepaszcza ją. W tym odcinku także zwierza się dziewczynie ze wszystkich zagrywek, jakie wykonała do tej pory. Następny pomysł Heather mógłby być udany, bo polegał on na sfałszowaniu głosów podczas ceremonii. Niestety, odzywa się także karma, ponieważ Phoebe postanawia wyjawić całą prawdę o grze Heather, a także o niedawnej podmianie głosów. Blaineley ma serdecznie dosyć Heather i postanawia zdyskwalifikować ją z dalszej rozgrywki. Ostatecznie zabiera ją policja, ponieważ po ogłoszeniu wydalenia Heather z programu, ta zamierzała zniszczyć wyspę, jeśli nie wróci do programu. Naciska przycisk od pilota oraz ląduje do wody. Mimo że została zabrana przez policję, ta pozwoliła jej na pojawienie się w finale, gdzie wyperswadowała wszystkim, co o nich sądzi, zwłaszcza Trent'owi. Po zostaniu zwyzywaną, wyśmianą i poniżoną, opuściła wyspę na własne żądanie i została zabrana do Łódki Przegranych. Występ Ciekawostki *Jedyne postacie w Totalnej Porażce: Powrocie na wyspę Wawanakwa, z którymi Heather nie miała konfliktu lub bezpośredniego kontaktu, to: Mike, Scarlett i Fatih. *Podobnie jak Scarlett, była drugą wyeliminowaną członkinią drużyny, ale po pewnym czasie powróciła do gry. **Obie także przed powrotem były wyeliminowane koło siebie. Galeria HeatherPnwW.png|Heather po incydencie z piątego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Powrotu na wyspę Wawanakwa. Zobacz także Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety